A Tale of Two Trainers
by Kttpuppy
Summary: This is my first story about Rei and Inuko, my OC characters.  It tells the tale of their path through their careers as Pokemon breeders and trainers.  PLeas enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rei!" I said to my friend. Rei Hano is sixteen, tall, and extremely gorgeous. Her crimson hair falls to the middle of her back, and her cat-like green eyes go perfectly with it. She glared at me.

"I can't leave now," she said. "its about to hatch." Rei pointed at her coveted egg in the incubator. Her two Banette, Plushie and Yureii, had mated about a month ago, and she was anxiously awaited the arrival of her new baby. I run a daycare/pokemon trainer, and Rei is my partner. I looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Do you really think Plushie and Soul (my Absol) can not guard the place for an hour or two?" I asked her. "I mean, Plushie will do anything to protect her egg, as will Soul." My Absol had recently mated with a wild Absol, and I was expecting a baby very soon too. After all, you did promise to go looking for new pokemon with me, and it will only be for an hour!" Rei glared at me. She can be kinda scary because she is three inches taller than me. I am five' eight" with deep blue hair to my butt and aqua blue eyes.

"Fine, but only for an hour," she consented. "Let's go!"

We arrived at a new place I had found last week. It was a dark cave, Rei's favorite place, with many streams and ponds, my favorite. I quickly pulled out my super rod.

"Come on Rei, let's go!" I said as I dashed over to the nearest pond. 'If we're only going to be here for an hour, you might want to start looking." I quickly cast my line into the pool, anxiously awaited to tug of a coveted water pokemon.

It had almost been twenty-five minutes before I hooked a pokemon. As I jerked my pole up, I saw a ….Piplup! "What were you doing down there, you silly little thing?" I asked the adorable pokemon.

"Piplup, Pip," it said back to me, looking at me like I was an idiot of some kind.

"I don't understand you, you know." I said, looking at it. "But I do know that I'm going to catch you!" I threw an ultra ball at the Piplup. It was to young to know what I was doing, so it did not fight as I caught it. As I bent over to pick up my newly acquired Piplup, I heard Rei coming up behind me.

"This was a useless trip…Wait, you just caught a pokemon!" she said, catching sight of the ball in my hand. "Let me see!"

"Fine," I consented, "Go Piplup!" The Piplup came out of her ball, looked around, and promptly fell asleep. "Well, that's great, just great!" Rei just about fell over laughing as Piplup turned over and started gently snoring in her sleep. "Wake up you idiot!" I said gruffly. "We have to go!"

"Piplup." The tiny pokemon abruptly woke up and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at it and blew it a raspberry. The Piplup looked stunned and offended, but consented to go back into its poke ball. Rei was still laughing.

"Haha," I said, "Laugh all you want ." I glared at Rei, "Look behind you!" Rei turned around and shrieked, an Ariados was crawling up the cave wall behind her. Rei reached for a poke ball on her waist. "Wait!" I cried. "Look." The Ariados looked frightened and immediately moved to cover an unseen bump on the wall. "Look Rei, she's just protecting her baby." Rei sighed with relief.

"I thought she was going to attack me!" Rei looked at the Ariados. "Do you or your baby need help?" The Ariados nodded, and shoved her baby at Rei.

"Oh, I don't think-" Rei stuttered, but the Ariados shoved her baby at Rei again and scurried off before Rei could think of another excuse to give the baby back. "Okay, I'll keep him." The baby Spinirack looked up sleepily at Rei and with a soft "PiSpi" went back to sleep.

"Aww," I cooed, "He's so sweet, and tiny, and adorable!" Rei looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's a SPIDER!" Rei shouted loudly enough so that her sleeping pokemon shifted in her arms.

"Shhh," I quieted her, "You'll wake him up." Rei glared at me :Let's go back to my place, and we'll see what the others think of him. Rei looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." She relented, then she perked up. "I hope my egg is close to hatching, let's go!"

Back at the center, we found the pokemon dashing around wildly.

"Hurry up Inuko," Rei yelled dashing for the incubators, "they're hatching!" We arrived in the incubator room just in time to see Rei's egg crack, split, and open! Out hovered a miniscule Shuppet. Rei immediately started cooing and gushing over it. My egg soon followed, cracking, splitting, and opening. Out hopped a tiny Absol, its fur all fluffy and silky.

"So cute!" I exclaimed as I rushed to pick my baby up. "I'm going to name you Star." I quickly checked to make sure it was a girl. "Yes, I'm going to call you Star!" Star looked up at me through half-closed eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"I'm going to name you Death." Rei said to her sleepy boy Shuppet. "You're so cute and adorable-Hey!" Death started to pull Rei's hair and blow raspberries at her. I almost rolled on the floor from laughing.

"You should have named him Clown!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Rei's expression. As I started to wipe tears from my eyes, Spinirack leapt from the pouch in Rei's sweatshirt and began to cry. As if in cue, both Star and Death began to wail.

"What's wrong with them?" Rei asked frantically. "Are they hurt?" I quickly understood what was going on.

"No, I think they're all just hungry." I stated. "Spinirack must have hatched recently, so he must be around the same age as the others." I got up and began moving around in the kitchen getting out the special baby food I keep for newly hatched pokemon. As we got each infant fed with their appropriate food, Soul dashed in and yipped, "AbSi," this meant that someone was walking up to front sidewalk towards the Center. I left Rei with the pokemon and went to see what someone needed at this time of night.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the front door and looked out into the night to see a glowing light moving towards the center. "To me Soul", was my command for me Absol so stay by my side until a decision was made to if this thing was friendly or not. As the light got closer, however, I could see that it was not a light, but the flame on a Charmander's tail; the pokemon also had a trainer walking alongside.

"Hello, I'm Luke, my pokemon and I are traveling to the next town for a gym battle but seem to have gotten lost. May we stay here for the night?" He looked at me pleadingly. I smiled warmly.

"I don't see why not, please, come right in" I ushered him and his Charmander into the entrance of the center.

"Thanks so much! Oh, I'm sorry, this is my partner, Aric." Luke hastily introduced me to his little fire lizard. Aric held out its paw.

"Well aren't you so sweet., and such a gentleman!" I bent down to shake the pokemon's paw and handed him one of the many treats I always seem to have in my pockets. Then I hear Rei's voice from the back of the building.

"Hey, Inuko, do we have company or something? I hear a voice that is definitely not yours!" Rei always gets a little impatient when she doesn't know something right away.

"Take a chill pill, Rei!" I yelled back. "And yes, we do have company." I could almost hear her anger as she bitterly replied.

"Well, bring him or her back her so I can meet them! I refuse to leave my darling Clow-I mean Death!" I chuckled as I led Luke and Aric back to where she was with the babies.

"Why did you ever tell me that his name should have been Clown, Inuko! I can't stop calling him that!" Rei angrily said. I just grinned at her.

"It just fits him so well! You should permanently call him that, I know I will!" Luke joined in laughing with me as he saw the mischievous Shuppet zooming around the room.

"I agree and I don't even know him yet!" Eric said while trying to catch his breath.

"No you will not! He is my pokemon and I shall name him whatever I want!" Rei stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

"Oh dear, Rei please don't throw a hissy fit in front of our company!" I said, exasperated.

"Oh yeah, who is this anyway? Its always polite to introduce people when they first meet Inuko." Rei said haughtily.

"Well, if you weren't being so witchy I would have been able to already" I stated quietly as she glared at me. "Anyway! Rei, this is Luke and Aric" I said as I gestured to each in turn. "They got lost on their way to the next town for a gym battle so I told them they could stay here until morning."

"That's cool! How many badges do you have Luke…Luke…Luke? What are you doing?" Rei looked around to find Luke staring at my two Absol. "Never seen an Absol before?"

"No I have, but I've never been able to catch one! They always run away before I can get close." Luke answered Rei's question without even turning around. Star walked up to Luke and rubbed her head against his knee. "You are so adorable!" Luke exclaimed like a little kid as he rubbed Star's belly.

"Well," I said, "that is interesting I've never seen an Absol take so fast to someone." I smiled as Star gently bit Luke's leg when he stopped petting her to look at me.

"Hey Inuko, will you battle me and Aric with one of your Absol?' He looked pleadingly at me. I grinned.

"How can I say no to that face? Soul, feel like a battle?" I asked my pokemon. He looked at me and nodded, "Absi".

"Lets do this then!" I said as I ran out back to our battle field.

"This will be a one on one battle between Luke and Inuko" Rei announced, "When one pokemon is unable to battle, the other and their trainer wins. Match begin!"

"Since you're the newcomer Luke, you can have first move," I said to him. Luke nodded.

"Okay, Aric, let's start with Flamethrower!" He commanded as his Charmander shot out a plume of fire.

"Dodge Soul, and use Slash!" I commanded as my beauty jumped up into the air and clawed the little lizard.

"Crap, Aric, use Fire Spin!" Luke yelled as his lizard struggled to get to his feet.

"Here it comes Soul! Go around and use thunderbolt!" I said as Soul did exactly as I called for. The poor little pokemon fell in a stone cold faint as Absol walked back to me.

"The victory goes to Soul, Inuko is the winner!" Rei called. Luke ran to Aric and picked him up.

"I'm so sorry Aric, I should have done better!" Luke worriedly looked at his pokemon.

"Eh, don't feel bad Luke, Inuko almost beat Cynthia last year, she's kinda good." Rei stated as I blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me before I made a fool of myself?" Luke asked aghast.

"I don't like to because then no one will battle me." I answered, then I had a thought. "Hey Luke, would you be up to taking Star with you and raising her? I don't travel much so she would only be bored here." Luke stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Do you mean it? Are you sure? This is awesome!" Luke looked at Aric. "Did you hear that Aric, we're going to get a new friend!" Aric smiled at Luke and promptly passed out. "Aric!" Luke shouted.

"Here, let me take him" Rei said. "You go with Inuko to get Star and I'll fix him right up. Luke did as she said.

"Right, let's go!" Luke yelled jumping into the air. I smiled and led him to get Star.

The next morning Rei and I stood at the door waving as Luke, Aric, and Star walked away to his next gym battle.

"Bye!" I shouted to them "Take care and don't forget to call occasionally!" They waved and continued to walk away.

"You're going to miss them aren't you?" Rei asked me.

"Yep" I nodded "but I know this is what Star needs, and Luke has great potential as a trainer."

"Well, let's go play with the pokemon." Rei walked inside. I followed her back inside of the center.


End file.
